Cinq minutes de gloire
by CherieVicky
Summary: Seiya est appelé à répondre au téléphone pendant un moment et puis ...


Histoire originale en portugais: .net/s/5727156/1/Cinco_Minutos_de_Fama

Cinq minutes de gloire

- Wow! Glad-vous trouvé quelqu'un!, Dit un homme hors d'un bureau qui était apparemment à la loi Vous pourriez donner une force pour me garçon?  
Ahn-... dépend!, Dit notre bien-aimé Seiya  
-Il n'est pas facile! C'est juste vous prendre soin de mon bureau pendant que je donne un impertinent!  
Ah-ta ... so good ... semble être facile! .... Mais ce que je reçois dans mon oncle de retour?  
-Que diriez-vous un bonbon? - Affirme l'homme qui nadinha pas être appelé Uncle  
-Une seule? Poxa que le travail de la vache!  
Mais garçon, n'est pas impoli! Lorsque vous ramène une pizza pizza! Est-ce mieux?  
Oba! Êtes-grand-oncle! Mais derrière un de soude peut aussi être?  
-... Ok, ok ... Je suis assis sur mon bureau et le téléphone sonne, ok réponse?

Seiya et s'assoit sur la table.

-Hey boy! Descendre de la table!  
-Ueh pourquoi? Vous m'avez dit de s'asseoir à la table! Says Seiya-plein de raison.  
*! Garçon cul quoi! *- T-elle l'homme-garçon regarde, est assis dans ce fauteuil là-bas et si les anneaux de téléphone, John avait dit ok déjeuner?  
-John? Quel John? Ce frère de Marie ou de celle du haricot magique?  
-I Am John BOY!, Déclare John criant comme Rochelle "Everybody Hates Chris" Boy pars, être là, décrochez le téléphone sonne, puis vous apporter une pizza et un soda!  
N'êtes-oncle John! Bon déjeuner!  
-Thau!

John a quitté le bureau et se rappeler que les pizzerias sont fermées à l'heure du déjeuner, mais très vite oublier que, dans la boulangerie a aussi des pizzas et des marchés aussi!

-Hihihi! Eta chose boaaa!-Seiya dit de poser ses pieds sur la table!-Si le téléphone sonne je dis aloooo John Lord a été le déjeuner! Thau!

Et puis le téléphone sonne! Triim

Oui?  
"Bonjour!" Il est la pharmacie?  
Ixi-T! Est ici ...  
-Comment se fait que je parle à un sirop "" alors? Hauhauhauha CLIC!-Cute et raccroche  
-AH! Quel idiot! Après je parle, je suis un idiot!-Seiya dit très en colère!

Elle touche le capainha DIM DOM

«Oui? Seiya a déclaré en ouvrant la porte  
-Il s'agit d'où la glace appelé?-Pour la prestation des jeunes  
Eh bien ... Je ne sais pas ... puis-je ...  
-C 'était juste là, dit le couple-cinq fraises confites qui ont déjà été payé!  
Oh gosh, que dois-je faire avec ces cinq cônes? Eh bien on pouvait manger tous! Non ne fais pas ça! Alors, je vais manger une pizza et boire un soda au gingembre seul!-Seiya dit quand vous entrez dans le bureau, détenant 5 fraises confites (nhami, nhami J'aime la crème glacée).

Et puis le téléphone sonne à nouveau! TRIM TRIM

Oui?  
-C 'était une erreur! Qui veut parler?  
-Comment? Mais c'est vous qui avez called'm fou!  
«Oh, non! Should be ont été la personne ta frapper à la porte!  
«Ouf!

Et n'est-ce pas qu'il ya quelqu'un à la porte vous-même? DIM DOM

Oui?  
-Look here! Warm Pizza! Déjà payé un trop!, Dit le jeune homme même (mais cette société vend des pizzas et de glaces qui livre?)  
Non-mon, comment vais-je tenir les cônes et les 5 boîtes de pizza?  
-Viendra pas! L'adresse est la même chose ici! Pour, coffre-fort là-bas! Thauzinha!  
-Oh my goodness! Says Seiya-crème à 5 tenant d'une main et 5 cartons de pizza s'empilent sur d'autre part (car il ne met pas les 5 cases sur la table? Ai burro que lui donne zéro!)

Et devinez quoi ... le téléphone a sonné de nouveau! Régleur régleur

Ai-! Comment puis-je prendre maintenant? Et il répondit au téléphone! Ne me demandez pas comment, car qui m'a raconté cette histoire, c'est que Shun et vert salami a oublié de me dire comment la Pegaso ramassé le téléphone ou le faire .... qu'il a dit et je ne me souviens pas? Anyway, let's go!

"Bonjour?" Seiya dit, lorsque vous répondez au téléphone avec une voix à travers désespérée  
-Voici un plombier!  
-Quels plombier?  
Celui qui devait réparer la fuite du mur!

Et sur le mur opposé à la table de Jean commence à sortir de l'eau! Poor Seiya!

"Ouf! A NE PAS CROIRE!-Seiya dit mettre le doigt sur le trou où l'eau sort!

DIM DOMM! La cloche sonne comme Seiya et laissé la porte ouverte, la livraison le même jeune homme et délivre une PRA pâtes Seiya! Maintenant photos de la scène! Seiya est un trou du doigt dans le mur avec votre crème pour les mains d'autres glace tenant 5 et le les pâtes alimentaires (qui était dans une assiette blanche secondes Shun m'a dit), appuyé sur un pied, ce qu'est un starter!

-Oh my goodness! Cette apparente ta preuve reality show! Ou preuve de tout ce Topa pour l'argent! Mais je le fais tout pour une pizza mozzarella et un frais!, Déclare le désespérée Seiya

Et soudain, le livreur de jeunes arrivent dans nos locaux et d'effectuer 2 boîtes de poulet Kung Pao (comme celles de la Chine dans l'encadré savoir?). Eita droit bonne compagnie? Crème glacée de livraison, de la pizza, les pâtes et les échecs de poulet! Mais cette fois, Seiya demanda le jeune homme mit les poulets sur la table. (enfin!)

Ce mur va-FALL!-Cries quelqu'un de l'extérieur  
-Quoi? Est-ce le mur? N'est-ce pas ...

CABRUMMMM! Et le mur qui tombe sur le pauvre Seiya!

-UEH? Qu'est ce que c'est? Styromousse Brick? Coisa de Chapolin! Dit le porte-parole des fatigués Seiya toutes les crèmes glacées de la mélasse et les pâtes  
Hhuahuahuahuaauh-Smile Seiya! Vous êtes dans le Gags de moldus "!" - Jean dit qu'il est livré avec un microphone et derrière lui est un jeune livreur noble cœur qui va toute la journée pour recueillir des forêts de bois de chauffage (joke personnel est je le dis chez ce jeune homme je me souviens des paysan-noble cœur qui va tous les jours pour recueillir des forêts de bois de chauffage) avec un caméscope qui est, Seiya est une émission télé!  
-Il avait ses cinq minutes de gloire, mon garçon! N'est-ce pas contrarié par le jeu, a été, dit John en train de mettre le micro près de l'embouchure de Seiya  
Ahn-oncle .. non non ... donc de dire que je ne vais pas gagner, et la pizza n'est pas réfrigéré?  
-No ahuahuha mais jusqu'à ce que cette personne va là et ramasse une boîte de prendre part à l'info!  
Ah si ta!-Seiya dit heureusement va prendre l'argent d'une femme avec T-shirt TV

Après avoir mangé de la mozzarella à pizza et prendre une orange réfrigérés, Seiya pense:  
* Je ne serai jamais tomber dans Trivia, ce qu'est un singe!

En quittant la boulangerie où il était, il a vu un grand carton qui ressemblait à un mur d'écriture: Look! Et sur la phrase, avait une flèche pointant vers un trou! Et il semble que quelqu'un se cachait derrière le carton, alias d'une personne et non deux, parce qu'ils ont entendu:

, Est un tatata! Est un tatata

Seiya ne pense pas deux fois et mettre le collier dans le trou et a pris une tarte dans la face! Hhuahuah Seiya que pour tomber dans la même info vieux Silvio Santos!

-Au moins, maintenant, j'ai encore quelques minutes de gloire! Says Seiya-nettoyage du visage et va obtenir plus d'argent sur la production.

DEUX ALORS est tatata! Tatata est DEUX!

* * *

Morale de l'histoire: Ne soyez pas un salami Seiya pas voir Silvio Santos parce que seuls ceux qui ne regardent pas à tomber dans ces pièges cette époque Seiya Headline va à la télé!


End file.
